gaminginiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ubisoft
Ubisoft Entertainment (formerly Ubi Soft) is a computer and video game publisher and developer headquarted in Montreuil-sous-Bois, France. The company has facilities in over 20 countries, including development studios in Montreal, Quebec; Barcelona, Catalonia; North Carolina; Düsseldorf, Germany; and Milan, Italy, amongst other locations. As of 2004, it is the third-largest independent video game publisher in Europe, and the seventh largest in the United States of America. History The five brothers of the Guillemot family founded Ubisoft as a computer game publisher in 1986 in France. Yves Guillemot soon makes deals with Electronic Arts, Sierra On-Line, and Microprose to distribute their games in France. By the end of the decade, Ubisoft began expanding to other markets, including the United States, the United Kingdom, and Germany. In the early 1990s, Ubisoft initiated its in-house game development program which led to the 1994 opening of a studio in Montreuil, France, which later became their headquarters. That same year, Michel Ancel created the Rayman character, a character which still stars in new video games as of 2004. Ubisoft became a publicly traded company in 1996 and continued to expand to offices around the globe, opening locations in Shanghai and Montreal. In 2000, Ubisoft acquired US-based Red Storm Entertainment, the game development studio founded by techno-spy novelist Tom Clancy, already famous in its own right for games based on Clancy's books. In 2001, the company purchased Blue Byte Software, known for the Settlers series. By 2003, Ubisoft reported operations in 22 countries, nine of those containing production or design offices. Ubisoft had a number of successful and award-winning games that year, including Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, XIII, Rayman 3, and Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield and Beyond Good & Evil. Ubisoft's revenue for 2002-2003 was 453 million euros; for fiscal year 2003-2004, this grew to 508 million euros. As of 2004, Ubisoft employs more than 2,350 people, of which over 1700 are classed as working in production. Yves Guillemot, a founding brother, is the chairman and CEO. In the late 1990s and early 2000s, Ubisoft committed itself to online games by getting behind Uru: Ages Beyond Myst, The Matrix Online, and the European and Chinese operation of EverQuest. The publisher established ubi.com as its online division. But in February 2004, Ubisoft cancelled the online portion of Uru and backed out of the publishing deal on The Matrix Online. Regardless, only a week later the company announced its acquisition of Wolfpack Studios, developers of fantasy MMORPG Shadowbane, and in July 2004, its Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow was released for the Xbox and PlayStation 2 with what some considered a revolutionary online multiplayer feature. On December 20, 2004 Electronic Arts (EA) purchased a 19.9% stake in the firm. At the time, Ubisoft released a statement saying they considered the purchase "hostile" until they had further information on EA's intent. Games developed/published by Ubisoft This is a partial list of games developed and/or published by Ubisoft. *''Advance Guardian Heroes'' (2004) — GBA *''Alexander'' (2004) — PC *''Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed'' (2004) — PS2 *''Asphalt: Urban GT'' (2004) — DS *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' (2004) — GBA *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' (2003) — Xbox, PS2 *''Beyond Good & Evil'' (2003) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC *''Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30'' (2005) — Xbox, PC *''Capitalism II'' (2001) — PC *''Catz 5'' (2002) — PC *''Chessmaster 10th Edition'' (2004) — PC *''Chessmaster 9000'' (2002) — PC, Mac *''Chessmaster'' (2003/2004) — Xbox, PS2, PC *''Conflict Zone'' (2001) — PS2 *''Conquest: Frontier Wars'' (2001) — PC *''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'' (2003) — Xbox, PS2, GBA *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) — Xbox, PC *''CSI: Dark Motives'' (2004) — PC *''CSI: Miami'' (2004) — PC *''Cold Fear'' (2005) — PC, Xbox, PS2 *''Destroyer Command'' (2002) — PC *''Dogz 5'' (2002) — PC *''F1 Racing Championship'' (2001) — PC, PS2, Dreamcast *''Far Cry: Instincts'' (expected 2005) — Xbox *''Far Cry'' (2004) — PC *''IL-2 Sturmovik Forgotten Battles Ace Expansion Pack'' (2004) — PC *''IL-2 Sturmovik'' (2001) — PC *''Lock On: Modern Air Combat'' (2003) — PC *''Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal'' (2003) — PS2, GC *''Myst III: Exile'' (2001) — PC, Mac *''Myst IV: Revelation'' (2004) — PC, Mac *''Myst Masterpiece Edition'' (2000) — PC *''Uru: The Path of the Shell'' (2004) — PC *''Pacific Fighters'' (2004) — PC *''P.O.D. (Planet of Death)'' (1996) — PC *''Pool of Radiance'' (2001) — PC *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (2003) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC, GBA, (2005 DS) *''Prince of Persia: Warrior Within'' (2004) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC *''Rayman Arena'' (2002) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC *''Rayman DS'' (2005) — DS *''Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge'' (2005) — GBA *''Rayman M'' (2001) — PC, PS2 *''Rayman 2: The Great Escape'' (1999/2000) — PC, N64, DC, PSX *''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' (2003) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC, GBA, MAC, N-GAGE *''realMYST'' (2000) — PC, Mac *''Riven: The Sequel to Myst'' (1998) — PC *''Rocket: Robot on Wheels'' (1999) — N64 *''Rocky Legends'' (2004) — Xbox, PS2 *''Secret of the Silver Earring'' (2004) — PC *''Shadowbane: The Rise of Chaos'' (2003) — PC *''Silent Hunter III'' (expected Q1 2005) — PC *''Sprung'' (2004) — DS *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' (2004) — GBA *''The Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee'' (2004) — Xbox, PS2 *''The Political Machine'' (2004) — PC *''The Settlers: Heritage of Kings'' (2005) — PC *''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002/2003) — GC, PC, GBA *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' (2003) — Xbox, PS2, GC *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege'' (2003) — PC *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' (2003) — Xbox, PC *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm'' (2004) — PS2 *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' (2004/2005) — Xbox, PS2, GC *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 Summit Strike'' (2005) — Xbox *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear'' (1999) — PC, Mac, DC, PSX *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Black Thorn'' (2001) — PC *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield'' (2003) — PC *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Athena Sword'' (2004) — PC *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Iron Wrath'' (expected spring 2005) — PC *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown'' (expected spring 2005) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' (2003) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' (2005) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' (2004) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC *''Tork: Prehistoric Punk'' (2005) — Xbox *''Uru: Ages Beyond Myst'' (2003) — PC *''Warlords IV: Heroes of Etheria'' (2003) — PC *''Will Rock'' (2003) — PC *''XIII'' (2003) — Xbox, PS2, GC, PC *''Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates'' (2005) — PC International Studios and Offices *Ubisoft Abu Dhabi *Ubisoft Annecy *Ubisoft Belgium *Ubisoft Blue Byte *Ubisoft Bucharest *Ubisoft Casablanca *Ubisoft Chengdu *Ubisoft Hong Kong *Ubisoft Japan *Ubisoft Kiev *Ubisoft Massive *Ubisoft Mexico *Ubisoft Milan *Ubisoft Montreal *Ubisoft Netherlands *Ubisoft Nordics *Ubisoft Osaka *Ubisoft Poland *Ubisoft Pune *Ubisoft Quebec *Ubisoft Reflections *Ubisoft Romania *Ubisoft Singapore *Ubisoft Sofia *Ubisoft Spain *Ubisoft Switzerland *Ubisoft Toronto *Ubisoft United Kingdom External links * Sourced from Ubisoft on Wikipedia * Ubisoft's public site * Ubisoft's corporate site * Red Storm Entertainment, subsidiary developer of Ubi Soft * Wolfpack Studios, subsidiary developer of Ubi Soft Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Companies Category:French Companies